


Another Infinity War Fix-It Drabble

by CatalenaMara



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Infinity War, So do the Asgardians, Thanos needs to die before he kills everyone, loki lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalenaMara/pseuds/CatalenaMara
Summary: Loki's got powers.  Why didn't you use them, Marvel?





	Another Infinity War Fix-It Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> See "Old Trick, New Audience" for my first Infinity War fix-it drabble, and "On Yggdrasil's Branches" for an IW AU. (It's going to be thorki at some point, as referenced in the first chapters.)

As the Mad Titan’s gauntleted hand grabbed his throat, Loki transformed into a snake, slid through Thanos’s fingers, and slithered away.  Behind Thanos’s back, he transformed again, now into a towering Jotunn form.  With one slice of an ice sword he beheaded the Titan.  As Thanos fell, Loki used his daggers to take out the entire Black Order, then sliced off Thanos’s arm and crushed the Gauntlet.  He lifted the illusion and revealed all the Asgardians alive and well.  Walking over to Thor, he magicked Thor’s fetters away and took his brother into his arms.  “All is well,” he said.


End file.
